


Say No to This (Hawke/Anders version)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Aggressive Hawke, F/M, Parody, Red Hawke, Song - Freeform, anders is hamilton, duh - Freeform, hawke is mariah reynolds, justice as a character, justice is James Reynolds, justice is mariah reynolds, parody music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of "Say No to This" from Hamilton: An American Musical by Lin-Manuel Miranda, featuring Anders as Hamilton, pulled between doing what Justice wants and what he knows is right.





	Say No to This (Hawke/Anders version)

**Author's Note:**

> This looks really weird in lyric form, so I cut some of the more repetitive "No!"s but if you sing it it should work almost perfectly to the original tune.  
> I did this to make both myself and my sister sad. I succeeded. This was written from the perspective of my aggressive female rogue hawke, Lira, but you can really insert any Hawke and it'll work, with or without a romance.  
> A note- sometimes I put "Hamilton/Reynolds/Maria/Ensemble" in the brackets just so you know which tune you should sing a line to.

[VARRIC]

There’s nothing like Kirkwall sans its Hawke

Trouble turns its nose up and people start to talk

Anders is alone, and it’s bad, you can smell it,

No Champion at his side- well, I’ll let him tell it.

 

[ANDERS]

I hadn’t slept in a week

I was weak, I was awake

You never seen a wanted healer

More in need of a break

Longing for some sleep

Missing my Hawke

That’s when Justice had a plan that really gave me a shock, he said:

 

[JUSTICE]

We both know you’ve ignored your duty                                           

Mages die, you don’t feel their plight                                                 

 See you’ve left them all alone, and you know it isn’t right…        

                                                                                                                   

 

[ANDERS]

He said:

 

[JUSTICE]

Meredith has done them wrong

Beatin’ them, cheatin’ them, mistreatin’ them…                            

Only you can right her wrongs                                                            

With your help she’ll soon be gone                                              

 

[ANDERS]

But I told him “I don’t know,” just wanted him

to go, he said:       

                                                                                                                    

 

[JUSTICE]

Don’t be blind, fool                                                                                    

 

[ANDERS]

I closed the Darktown clinic early that day,                           

I sent my patients away, he said:                                              

 

[JUSTICE]

Don’t waste time , fool                                                                 

 

[ANDERS]

Then I said, “How do we get this done?”                                  

I got a light, I worked all through night,                                    

Knew that I’d rejoined the fight          

 

[HAWKE/MARIA]

Wait                                 

 

[ANDERS]

Hawke?                          

 

[HAWKE]

Wait                                  

 

[ANDERS]

That’s what I knew you would say                      

Hawke, you know I’ll never                                

Say no to this                                                    

I wish you’d make me                                       

Say no to this                                                    

 

But their situation’s helpless                 

For the mages, I must say “yes,”            

 

[HAWKE/MARIA]

Please     

 

[ANDERS]

Noooo, show me how to                             

 

[ENSEMBLE]

Say no to this

 

[ANDERS]

I know that I should                                          

 

[ENSEMBLE]

Say no to this

 

[ANDERS]

In my mind, I’m set to go                               

 

[JUSTICE]

Go! Go! Go!

 

[ANDERS]

Then her eyes are on mine and I must say…            

 

[ENSEMBLE]

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

No! No!

Say no to this!

 

[ANDERS]

I never told her of that last time 

When was the last time? Felt like a new pastime. 

While Hawke made my demons better, halted my endeavor 

Justice thought he’d be clever, crept in, and said: 

 

[JUSTICE]

Meserre, I’m glad you’re in good health

Now that your lover’s started sharing her wealth

With all your patients, refugees in need 

But you see, while you’re up here it’s the mages who-

 

[ANDERS] (pale)

Bleed.

 

[JUSTICE]

Anders, stop ignoring all of the mages

Live your manifesto and go unlock their cages 

Unless, you wanna use the plan you got 

Blow the lot, make a stand when you’re caught

 

[ANDERS]

I hid the plans and I fled to my place

Didn't dare to show my face,

 I heard

 

[HAWKE/MARIA]

Anders!

 

[ANDERS]

Blue eyes, were all afire. Upset, she screamed

“Liar!” and cried:

 

[HAWKE]

Just come home, fool!

 

[ANDERS]

So will you ever help the mages?

 

[HAWKE/MARIAH]

I just want you to be better!

 

[JUSTICE/HAMILTON]

Stop stalling

You fool, just leave her!

 

[HAWKE/MARIA]

I _know_ you can be better!

 

[ANDERS]

I must help them…

 

[HAWKE/MARIA]

Please don’t do this while I’m helpless

Just leave this all behind and I can help you

 

Leave it all behind , 

 

[ANDERS]

They are helpless- I have to do this!

 

I want this, but I don’t want you        [Here he would swivel to Justice, then to Hawke]

I want _you_ I don’t want you

 

 

[JUSTICE/MARIA]                                [HAWKE/MARIAH]

If you stay If you pay                          If you go

She will pay You can stay                  I won’t know

 

Tonight

 

Helpless

 

Whoa!

 

Why can’t you How can you

Say no to this? Say no to this?

 

[ANDERS]

Yes

 

Yes

 

Yes

 

Yes.

 

[ANDERS]

I don’t…

 

Hawke, show me how to

Say no to this

I don’t know how to

Say no to this

My whole situation’s helpless

 

And with Justice screaming “Hell, yes”

 

No, show me how to

Say no to this

How can I

Say no to this?

There is nowhere I can go

 

With his voice in my head I cannot say…

 

[JUSTICE]

Yes!

 

Yes!

 

Yes!

 

Yes!      

 

 

[HAWKE/ENSEMBLE]

Say no to this!

 

Say no to this!

 

Say no to this!

 

Say no to this!

 

Go! Go! Go!

 

No!

 

Say no to this!

No!

 

Say no to this!

No!

 

Say no to this!

No!

 

Say no to this!

 

[ANDERS]

Say no to this…

I don’t say no to this

There is nowhere I can go.          

 

[JUSTICE]

Don’t say no to this

 

[HAWKE/ENSEMBLE]

Go go go...

 

[JUSTICE/JAMES]

So?

 

[ANDERS]

Hawke doesn’t need to know Nobody needs to know

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudo and maybe I'll do more of these parodies!


End file.
